


Miraculous ladybug (rewritten)

by carbonatedmilk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Adorable Kwamis, Adrien you idiot, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, astruc is gonna murder me, luka you're doing great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonatedmilk/pseuds/carbonatedmilk
Summary: I realized I have the ability's to write fanfictions, so I decided to rewrite miraculous ladybug. (Lets hope miss girl doesn't see this-). You may not like this, but Chloe will be a old friend of Marinette's.Anyways I figured that if the plot isn't gonna fix itself then I will.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: The backstory of Marinette du-pen chang

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I'm gonna live with the fact that I rewrote miraculous ladybug. I don't regret anything.

At the most part her life was fairly normal, bad and good days, arguments here and there, and a new friend or two. Except that one day with Chloe, Marinette remembers it as clear as day.

"Come on Chloe it isn't that bad she just left you for a bit!" A young Marinette said to her friend Chloe. "That isn't what she said to me, she said she was going to go away from us al long as she could! You wouldn't understand with your perfect life!" Replied Chloe with tears running down her face. "Cant you just call her on the phone?" Marinette said not understanding the situation. "NO she said she would never want to see daddy and my faces ever again!" Chloe said with her voice cracking. "Oh I didn't realize it was like that... I'm sorry Chloe." "Go away right now!" Chloe spat, venom lacing her voice. "Really... you want me to go forever?" Marinette said tears threatening to overflow as she spoke to her.

That was the day when Chloe and Marinette's friendship ended.


	2. One of two ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can go one of two ways after parting ways.

A few years have passed and a lot has changed with the two girls. Marinette had changed into the local nice goodie-two-shoes, while on the other hand Chloe morphed into that one stereotypical mean girl in which no-one likes.

Chloe made one new (key word: new) friend, a shy fellow that goes by the name of Sabrina. Very submissive, easy to manipulate, a perfect "friend" for Chloe. While Sabrina being her newest friend means she has to endure a lot of Chloe's outbursts of rage and not knowing much about her past. Her family wonders her friend choices but doesn't question them, as she seems happy with her "friend".

Marinette seemed to be doing quite well for herself, the least doing better than Chloe. Has many friends, such as Meleyne, Alix, Nathaniel, and Ivan. Most importantly the woman the myth the legend, Alya. A few days after the _fight_ with Marinette and Chloe a new transfer student saw Marinette looking all sad with no friends around her. Alya, only being her first week at the school wasn't very liked. Mainly, because she was more independent and outspoken than other girls her age. They thought she was 'annoying' and 'unladylike'. When she first saw Marinette she thought she looked like a kicked puppy, wanting to be her friend she walked up to said kicked puppy and with the confidence she had said,"You look lonely let me be your friend."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the statement the new girl had said to her. "Do I really look that miserable?" chuckled Marinette as she got up from her spot. "If that's the case I hope you can cheer me up." Said the once lonely girl. Alya, only being ten felt blood rush up to her face as she saw Marinette's smile that could light up the darkest room. Only just meeting the girl, she knew that she would have a life-long friend.

"Hey the names Alya, what's yours?"

"Marinette."

And just like that the once outspoken and loud girl was entranced with her newfound friend. This is how she knew at this moment she wanted to protect this girl. 


End file.
